


rice and maple leaves

by zora (nico_neo)



Series: Hooked On A Feeling [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, sort of osamu's character study through akaashi's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Osamu’s head was framed with the bloomed pink cherry blossom on the trees on each side of the walking pathway, making his slightly tanned skin and black hair stand out. Keiji wanted to take a picture.“What are ya smiling at?”“You.”
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Hooked On A Feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	rice and maple leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back to my osaaka brain rot 
> 
> This fic is a continuation from [Cooking Is Love Made Visible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896296)  
> but you can read it as a standalone, though i'll recommend to read the other first or after this one if you want to catch some of the subtilities or references ~  
> PS: there will be a third (and maybe final) osaaka part to the Hooked On A Feeling series ~ It's written and waiting to be posted
> 
> Here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mWO3QdlGIuKSfnFr8qgMG?si=b03X0lKfSn-LLb2qBAEKiQ)  
> for this fic
> 
> Mind the tags! There are explicit and implied sexy scenes in this  
> Enjoy! <3

Natsu jumped out of the place on the sofa where she was resting and trotted to the door as it opened. Keiji chuckled at that, but got up from his own place as well. Natsu wasn’t the tiny kitten he first found in the streets, she wasn’t an adult yet, but she had grown a bit. She was still a tiny ball of fur, for sure. One that Osamu scooped in his arms after closing the door and getting rid of his coat. He kissed the top of her head, and Keiji could hear her purr. Osamu then looked at him, and his smile widened. And Akaashi couldn’t help but smile too, no matter how often this scene had happened.

“Hey,” Keiji said, stepping closer and leaning in.

“Hey baby,” Osamu echoed, closing the gap. It was a short peck, but it was sweet. Just like Osamu. And the way he was holding Natsu in his arms, and the way he was looking at Keiji like he only saw him in the room. “Sorry I’m late, Tsumu called me just before I was about to leave and,” he rolled his eyes, playfully. “You know how he gets.”

Keiji smiled, caressing the nape of the other man’s neck. “It’s alright.”

Osamu let Natsu down on the floor, and looked back at his lover. 

“Do we cook today?” he asked.

“I got everything out.” Akaashi agreed, his hand still on Miya’s nape. 

The other nodded and grabbed Keiji’s hand, kissed his palm and led him to the kitchen, still smiling. “Let’s get to work, then.”

They were making  _ Cacio e Pepe Potato Gnocchi  _ tonight. And it was a benefit for both of them. Osamu had a blast creating dishes he had discovered while in Italy, and Keiji had a blast eating it. Mix that with the simple fact of being and making it together, and it was perfect. 

Osamu made his way to Keiji’s kitchen like it was his own. He put the oven on preheat and then turned to help Keiji poke the potatoes with a fork and place them on oven racks. Once done, Keiji put them in the oven. Now, they had to wait until they were cooked enough to continue their recipe. In that mean time, they set two plates and glasses on the coffee table in the living room, and sipped a glass of wine, talking about their days. Natsu came to them asking for pets, and Osamu was quick to please her. Keiji liked to think that, between the two of them, the other was the weaker in every matter concerning Natsu. Always obliging with whatever antic she was putting, and Keiji liked to tease him that she definitely liked him more. Echoing to the night of their confession. Osamu would just smile and assure him he liked him more. And Keiji would also smile. Natsu got off from Miya’s lap, content with the attention she got. Osamu cleared the remaining furr she left on his pants and turned back to look at Keiji. Keiji looked at him. Osamu’s eyes were half lidded, pleased, content. He could see the emotions passing through his pupils. Adoration, easiness, comfort...

Keiji smirked. “Right now?”

Osamu checked his watch, but sighed softly as he let his arm fall back down. He moved closer to Keiji, circling his waist with his - strong - arms and planting an eager kiss on his lips. Foretaste for later when he took Keiji’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Not that I don’t want to, all the contrary,” he said, lips grazing Keiji’s. “But, the potatoes are ready.” 

Barely did he finish his sentence that the oven dinged, signaling the potatoes were indeed ready. Keiji kissed Osamu again, grazed a hand over the skin of his stomach, under his sweater, and stood up to walk to the kitchen. Osamu did the same, a few seconds later. They resumed their cooking, in relative comfort. The slight tension was still here, and supplied by lingering touches, stolen glances and kisses, and playful banter. As Keiji was shaping the dough - in which the potatoes were - for the gnocchi, arms wrapped around his waist and he felt Osamu’s toned stomach against his back. The other’s lips dropped butterfly kisses on his neck, trailing from above his collarbone up to his jaw, Osamu drawing some abstract pattern with his mouth. Their cheeks rested against each other’s, and Osamu settled there. Keiji leaned his head into the touch, his hands still shaping the dough.

Osamu thinks he isn’t an overall clingy person. Sure, he held Keiji’s hand or thigh whenever he could, always kissed him every chance he got and because he  _ could _ . But, after a long day of work, and with sexual tension fluttering in the air, he definitely was more touchy and clingy. Not missing any chance to simply  _ feel _ Keiji. So, yes, tired Osamu was maybe clingy Osamu. And Keiji didn’t mind it one bit. 

“You know,” Keiji said, voice not too loud nor too quiet. “We could always have  _ something else _ for dinner.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Osamu whined in his neck, burying his nose there and breathing Keiji’s coffee and fresh clothes scent. He pressed another kiss to his neck. “Let’s finish those gnocchi. You’ll see, it’s  _ delicious _ .”

He let go of Keiji and took out a skillet and melted butter in it. 

“Once the butter is melted we’ll add the gnocchi,” he explained to Keiji. “Do ya have pepper and parmesan?”

Akaashi nodded and got the seasonings out, and handed them to Osamu, who was putting the cooked gnocchi in his skillet, stirring.

“Okay,” Miya moved a bit to the side to make room for Keiji, still stirring the gnocchi in the butter. “Now add some pepper,” Keiji did as told. “And then, the parmesan. Don’t hesitate, put a  _ lot _ of it.” Osamu chuckled.

Four minutes later, the gnocchi were served in their plates in the living room. Osamu had taken the remaining of the parmesan packet and added it to their already filled gnocchi. Keiji chuckled at that. Osamu smiled back and declared that’s how the recipe was.

And it was, indeed,  _ delicious _ .

Osamu really loved those moments. They started cooking together a few months ago. It happened on the spot, Keiji was going to his place for their weekly dinner and Osamu had just got off of work, meaning he didn’t have time to cook anything and had proposed to Keiji to help him doing so. And, starting then, they did that all the time. Cooking together was certainly more funny and pleasant than cooking alone. It also meant spending more time together. Osamu was doing what he loved the most - cooking - and Keiji was taking part in an activity he enjoyed doing more and more every day. And, they were both with their favourite person. Osamu wouldn’t trade this for the world. Osamu loved that he could, simply, communicate non verbal things to Keiji through cooking together. Moving freely inside one another’s kitchen, meaning  _ I trust you _ . The shared smiles throughout the cooking meaning,  _ I’m proud of you.  _ The light and voluntary touches meaning  _ I love you _ .

When they were done, they both cleared their dishes back to the kitchen to clean them. The tension between them being more palpable than ever. Barely were they out of the room that Osamu’s lips were on Keiji’s, carrying him in his muscular arms without much difficulty even though Keiji wasn’t a frail grown adult, and to the bedroom. Keiji cupped Osamu’s cheeks in his hands, deepening the kiss and grazing his open lips with his tongue. Osamu brought him impossibly closer to him and made them both fall on the bed after closing the bedroom door with his foot. Once Keiji was securely lying on the bed, Osamu’s hand immediately roamed under his shirt, unbuttoning and pulling it over his head. He broke their kiss to fully get rid of it and throw the fabric somewhere on the floor. His mouth met Keiji’s again in a short kiss, before moving to his jaw.

“Eager?” Keiji asked, and gasped when their hips touched, the bulge in both their pants grazing.

“I’ve wanted ya all day,” Osamu answered, grinding on Keiji fully. “I missed you.”

Keiji’s hand, that was hardly gripping on Osamu’s hair, unclenched a bit, caressing it instead of griping, and a small, sorry smile took place on his face. They hadn’t seen each other a lot in the last weeks. Keiji was flowing under deadlines after deadlines, staying later than usual at the office to be sure to be done in time. Their meetings ended in Keiji being too exhausted to go outside or do something else after eating dinner more often than not. But Osamu never complained. Osamu understood. And Keiji was grateful he did. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t sorry, though.

“I’m sorry,” he voiced, out loud. He brought Osamu’s lips to his, thumb caressing his cheek. “It’s been really hectic these past weeks.”

Osamu shook his head. “No, don’t apologize, I understand,” he kissed his nose. “I get it really, I just don’t want you to overwork yourself,” then, he smirked. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

And who was Keiji to refuse?

“Okay.”

Osamu smiled and kissed him again, before sliding down his body to drop kisses on his torso, his thumb and index fingers playing with Keiji’s rosy nipples, earning him gasps of pleasure from the other man. He felt Akaashi’s hand in his hair gripping the black strands, pulling. Not harmful, just to be grounded under the pleasure. Osamu kept one hand on Keiji’s nipple while the other unbuttoned his tight jeans. God, how Osamu loved this jeans on him. The way it enveloped Keiji’s thighs was divine. He used both his hands to pull the pants off, throwing it near the shirt on the floor. He didn’t waste time on teasing Keiji by slowly pulling off his boxer, because the other’s eyes were  _ pleading  _ him. So, Osamu just yanked them away, freeing Keiji’s hardening, and swooped down. Kissing his pelvis and along the shaft at first, then the tip. Keiji’s back arched at this, so Osamu did it again. And when his lover’s hand gripped his hair again, he took him whole in his mouth, bopping his head up and down. Keiji’s moans being music to his ears. 

Keiji let out a particularly loud moan when Osamu hollowed his cheeks. “Oh my god,” he breathed out. “You’re so good.”

Listen, Osamu doesn’t have a praise kink. He didn’t have kinks to begin with. But, hearing the man he was in love with - and who’s cock he was sucking - saying he was good definitely did things to him. First, going down his own erection, but also enveloping his whole body in warmth and pride, knowing the man under him enjoyed his administrations. That he felt  _ good  _ because of him.

Keiji’s hips jerked under him, and Osamu bopped his head a few more times before letting go, going back to his chest and kissing there. “Do ya still have the stuff?” Osamu asked, softly.

“In the nightstand, as usual.” Keiji whispered, lifting his head to kiss Osamu’s neck, biting softly. His hands lifted the other man’s sweater up and pushed it over his head as Osamu was grabbing the lube and a pack of condom from the bedside table. Keiji ran his hands on Osamu’s chest and torso, feeling the muscles underneath, thumb grazing over his nipples, making the other shiver. Ending at the hem of his pants, Keiji didn’t think twice about yanking it down, boxer with it. Keiji sat up, bringing Osamu’s body closer to his, still biting on his neck. Osamu left out shaky breathes and gasps.

“You’re so perfect.” Keiji muttered against his neck, one of his hands running down to Osamu’s dick to palm it.

Okay, so maybe Osamu had a light praise kink. Or, he just loved Keiji’s so close to his ear when he’s jerking him off. He didn’t know. He pushed his lover back down, their two erections now fully touching and drawing a moan out of both their mouths.

“Have ya seen yerself, though?” Osamu asked, lubed fingers teasing Keiji’s entrance. He said that both for the dirty talk - and God knows how the Kansai dialect did _things_ to Keiji in that particular setting - and because Keiji _is_ _beautiful_. He wasn’t as muscular as Osamu, but his chest and stomach were still defined from his years of volleyball in high school. And his thighs, god his thighs. He had lost a bit of muscle mass for sure, but they were still beautiful, perfectly defined still. The perfect medium between thick and slender. Osamu loved Keiji’s thighs. Osamu loved Keiji. 

And so, once buried deep inside him, bodies flushed against each other and Keiji’s arms around his chest and his legs around his hips, he told him. Just as he grazed his thumb on Keiji’s eyelid, thanks to where his arm was resting near his head.

“I love you,” Osamu whispered, lips against Keiji’s and foreheads touching. His hips started thrusting, slowly. Long and deep.

Keiji’s eyes softened, if it was possible. And a fond, delicate smile bloomed on his face. He drew Osamu’s face closer and kissed him, keeping him here. Close. The other’s thrusts were slow, deep, loving. “I love you too.”

A wide smile broke on Osamu’s face, making them break the kiss, but neither minded. He buried his face in Keiji’s shoulder, almost shy. But he was happy. He had wanted to say it for a long time, but never really found a time. Not that it really needed one. But now that he said it, he couldn’t imagine a better one.

Keiji rolled his hips. Osamu chuckled. “So impatient.” he muttered, teasing.

“You’re not the only one who’ve been wanting this all day.” Akaashi answered, and rolled his hips again. 

So, Osamu obliged. Smirking, he dropped a last kiss on Keiji’s nose and pushed himself up on his arms, his lover’s hands falling on his chest and stomach, resting here. He angled himself so Keiji’s hips were raised just a little bit more and pulled out. Then back in. Fast. Just how Keiji liked it. Fast and slightly rough. Hitting the right spot. Keiji moans got louder at each thrust, accompanied by Osamu’s own. Keiji stroked himself, his other hand resting on Osamu’s nipple, teasing, pinching. His walls started to clench around Osamu when the other changed their position, their skin clapping.

“I’m close.” Osamu whispered, going down again so he could wrap his arms around Keiji.

“Me too.”

And as Keiji said that, he came in his hand in a long moan. Divine, to Osamu’s ears. He was still thrusting, his movements getting messier the closer he was, making Keiji ride his own orgasm. Until, finally, his hips jerked one last time and he came, muffling his moan in Keiji’s neck as he bit on the skin, in the purpose of leaving a mark, wanting to show that the man under him was  _ his. _

They spent their post orgasm bliss in each other’s arms. Keiji’s nose buried in Osamu’s sweaty hair. He smelled like rice from the shop - his usual scent -, and like the gnocchi they made earlier. Slightly like sweat because of their recent activity, but Keiji didn’t mind. And he surely smelled like sweat himself anyway. Osamu lifted his head from his neck, and looked at him with lidded eyes and a smile resting on his lips. Keiji smiled back.

He was feeling at home. And so did Osamu.

  
  


Osamu had gotten up a few minutes later - after Keiji had straddled him after recovering from his previous frenzy, not having  _ enough _ of Osamu, this time rougher, more brutal when Osamu had turned them around so he could take him from behind when Keiji had started to ride him, making Keiji see stars and whimper for more - to go and fetch some towels to wash their mess while Keiji stayed put, back resting against the pillow underneath his back, lazily scrolling through his phone and answering the few texts he had from Koutarou, and their group chat. It was mostly just the four others - Tetsurou, Koutarou, Atsumu and Shouyou - screaming. And Kenma popping to comment from time to time. Osamu came back, already changed in a t-shirt and shorts for the night, and with a wet towel. He handed it to Keiji, who cleaned himself quickly before going to the bathroom for a quick shower, pecking the other’s cheek on his way out.

When he came back, Osamu was laying on his stomach on the new cleaned bed sheets, scrolling on his phone just like Keiji a few minutes ago. Keiji had a plain view on his large back, and the idea of just crashing there crossed his mind. But, he laid beside him instead.

“Kenma’s suggesting for the hangout to be at his place tomorrow,” Osamu informed him. “If we do, we just need to bring some food or drinks.”

“Sounds good.” Keiji nodded.

Osamu put his phone away and turned on his side so his chest rested against Keiji’s back, their usual sleeping position. They’ll move during the night anyway. With either Osamu becoming the little spoon or one of them ending with their head on the other’s chest. He bent further, placing a last, long, kiss on Keiji’s cheek and settled back. Keiji intertwined their fingers.

  
  
  


“I told ya,” Atsumu complained, pointing a finger to his twin brother. “That ya cheated, asshole.”

“I didn’t,” was Osamu's collected answer. “Yer just shit at Mario Kart.”

“You cheated!” the blonde screamed, offended. “Keiji tell him - wait, no - Bokkun!”

Bokuto just shrugged. “Just do another race,” then after a second thought, he sat on the floor next to the twins and grabbed his remote, a flash of gold following his movement. “But let me play too.”

Kuroo shook his head, a fond smile on his face and resumed the conversation he was having with Kenma and Keiji. His gold ring shining on his left hand, just like Bokuto’s. He checked his phone for the time. He sighed when he pocketed it again and stood up with an apologetic smile.

“My shift is in thirty minutes,” he explained. He posed dramatically. “I need to leave you. My assistance is requested.”

“To get a fork out of someone’s arm?” Kenma teased.

Tetsurou deflated. “Listen, seven years of med school and that’s what we give me? Still number one in all the weird shits I’ve seen since working at the hospital. How do people even do that?!” he rolled his eyes. “The only interesting thing with that incident is that he managed to stab his radial artery. I don’t know if you guys imagine.”

The twins and Bokuto had paused their race to listen to him. Atsumu had a frown and a disgusted pout on his face. He shivered. “Disgustin’.”

Kuroo shrugged again and bent down behind Bokuto, who had yanked his head backwards, and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. “See you at home,” he muttered only for Koutarou to hear. Then, stood straight again and waved at them. “Okay, I’m out. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“Text me if you have another fork incident.” Kenma added. Hinata laughed, next to him.

The sound of the door closing was his only answer. Osamu and Koutarou were about to resume the race when Atsumu’s voice stopped them.

“I just thought about something...”

“Oh-oh.” Osamu commented, leaning against Keiji’s legs where his back was resting, Akaashi’s hand playing in his hair and massaging his scalp.

“Shut yer trap,” the setter snapped at his brother. “Okay but in this room, except Kenma, who’s aro… We’re all in gay relationships.” he said.

“ _ Babe… _ ” Hinata groaned, pushing his forehead on Kenma’s shoulder.

Osamu looked at his brother, helplessly. He shook his head. “I can’t believe we come from the same womb. Maybe that’s why I pushed you out of it.”

Atsumu was about to argue when Bokuto put a hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked at him, like a lost kid. Koutarou smiled. Like a father rassuring his son.

“It’s alright, Tsum Tsum,” he said. “It happens.”

“You’re not helping, Bokkun!” Atsumu whined while Koutarou only laughed, soon followed by the rest of them. 

  
  
  
  
  


Winter let place to the warmer days of spring, slowly. The trees are gaining their green color back day by day, and with that, the blooming of the cherry blossoms, painting the country in a pink color. Keiji loved the cherry blossoms. He found it soothing, and he loved watching it bloom, then vanish, blown away by the wind. Now, he loved it even more, because that meant he could spend a whole day enjoying the view with Osamu, rather than alone. 

They had decided on a picnic in Ueno Park, on this Sunday. As a continuation of their weekly weekend dates, since it was the only time they were the most available. Osamu sometimes had to go and take care of  _ Onigiri Miya _ on Saturdays - whether it was the Tokyo Branch or the Kobe one - but, most of the time, they had the whole weekend to themselves - if Osamu had to leave Tokyo, it was mostly during the week. Dinner and sleeping at one another’s apartment on Fridays, weekly hangouts with their friends on Saturdays - sometimes they declined, when they felt more like staying within the warmth and comfort of each other - and they were usually lazy on Sundays, enjoying the last hours of peace before starting another week of work. 

They were sleeping at Osamu’s that weekend, meaning they only had a few minutes walk to get to the park - Keiji’s apartment wasn’t far either per say, but the walk was already a bit longer - and could afford to sleep in a bit. Well, more for Osamu than for Keiji. He usually didn’t sleep past nine on weekends - unless he was  _ really  _ tired, which had happened a bit more than usual the last few months - while Osamu could sleep through everything sometimes if Keiji didn’t wake him up. But, that was something Keiji liked a lot. Because waking up before Osamu meant he could  _ observe _ him. Take in the lines of his face, memorizing them - more than he already had - tracing his cheekbone softly with the tip of his fingers, the outline of his lips, smoothing his brows. Everything he could now do and that he couldn’t before. On certain days, when he was feeling more  _ bold _ and had some  _ needs _ to appease, he would wake Osamu with kisses. First along his face, then his neck, Osamu’s arms would wrap around his neck sleepily as Keiji would trace down his chest and lower abdomen, until Osamu was  _ fully _ awake. Today, though, was for the former. Osamu started stirring under Keiji’s soft and tender administrations, and when his eyes fluttered open, then shut back again, Keiji kissed him. Osamu hummed against his mouth and Keiji felt him lean further into his pillow, which made him chuckle and break the kiss. 

Osamu, in the mornings, was like a kid that had to wake up too early to go and take the bus that’ll drive him to school.

Keiji found it endearing, and adorable. A big and independant man, but looking small and innocent in the morning light. He kissed him again when Osamu made no signs of moving.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” he muttered against his cheek.

Osamu wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Five more minutes,” he muttered. “You’re warm and comfy.” Keiji sighed but gave in. They could afford five more minutes, it was only ten in the morning. Osamu sighed contently against his hair, dropping a kiss here.

Five minutes turned closer to ten, but Osamu got up eventually, eyes filled with sleepiness and hair sticking everywhere. Keiji found him adorable. He handed him his coffee mug, and the other made grabby hands at it. After a few sips, he already seemed more awake. The wonders of morning coffee.

“D’ya want to eat somethin’ in particular later?” Osamu asked, taking a bite of his French toast. They had opted on a light breakfast, considering the time it was already and their upcoming Sakura-Hanami.

Keiji picked the fallen strawberry in Osamu’s plate. “There’s a okonomiyaki stand near Shinobazu pond. Does that sound good to you?” 

Osamu nodded as he ate the end of his toast. “Sure!” he grinned at Keiji. “As long as I’m with you.” 

Keiji rolled his eyes, and playfully pushed Osamu’s head away as he got up to clean his plate. “You’re being sappy today.”

“It’s cherry blossom season, let me be!”

They left Osamu’s apartment at eleven and twenty two minutes in the morning, and made their way to Ueno Park. Even if it was only March, the weather was cool and clear, not too warm but not too cold either. Meaning they could go out without their coat and with a warm sweater instead. Which was what they were actually wearing. Osamu had his signature - his favourite - black sweater with his tight jeans of the same color and Vans sneakers with white stripes. White suspenders were hanging at the back and around his thighs. It was simple. Two of the simplest, plain colors. But Osamu loved black, and it suited him so well. He was beautiful. Keiji was in a similar outfit - because Osamu wanted them to match - though it didn’t really change from his usual choice of clothes. He was wearing a grey sweater with a beige pair of pants, held by navy blue suspenders, and brown casual walking shoes. Osamu had recommended him to wear the suspenders because it reminded him of Keiji’s eyes.

They arrived at the Ueno Park entrance a few minutes later. Even though it was still the morning, the park was already crowded. But always less crowded than if they came at the beginning of the afternoon. They had put everything they needed for their picnic in Osamu’s backpack - meaning, a blanket, drinks and some fruit salad Osamu made before leaving. Hand in hand, they walked to the Shinobazu pond, taking in the beautiful scenery surrounding them. People were taking pictures, couples were kissing under the trees, families were laughing and eating on their blankets on the grass. Keiji smiled. He felt his hand being squeezed, and he turned his eyes away to look at the man next to him. Osamu’s head was framed with the bloomed pink cherry blossom on the trees on each side of the walking pathway, making his slightly tanned skin and black hair stand out. Keiji wanted to take a picture. So, he did. Osamu had squeezed his hand but he wasn’t looking at him yet, also taking on the view around him. Thus, Keiji took the opportunity to snap a quick picture of his boyfriend, smiling at the screen of his phone once it was done.

“What are ya smiling at?” 

Keiji pocketed his phone back in his pants’ pocket and looked at Osamu. He took another photo, this time with his eyes, and for his brain and eyelids only to remember. Osamu looked at him, smiling, still waiting for Keiji’s answer.

“You.” was his simple response. Osamu looked confused for a second but it disappeared with a chuckle. He let go of Keiji’s hand to wrap his arm around his shoulder instead, bringing the slightly shorter man closer to his side. He kissed the side of his head. Perfect height for it.

“Do ya want to grab okonomiyaki first and settle somewhere, or settle first and then get food?” Miya asked.

“Let’s settle first,” Akaashi answered, after taking a look around them. More and more people were starting to settle, and it was probably safer to find a good spot. Keiji wasn’t a big fan of huge crowds, so, if they could find some place rather isolated from too much crowd, he’d appreciate it. “I just feel like all the good spots are going to vanish if we don’t.” 

“Let’s, then,” Osamu acquiesced. “How about ‘here?” he pointed his finger to a spot under a blossom tree. “We’ll be close to the main path but also to the lake.”

And indeed they were, it was at the junction of the main walk pathway and a minor one, leading to the pond. Keiji agreed to the idea and Osamu led them there. Keiji opened the backpack as they were still walking, taking the folded blanket out, so they could directly install it on the grass, which they did. Osamu took one end of the pastel blue blanket - his childhood one, he claimed - and Keiji the other. Together, they straightened it out on the floor. Then, Osamu let himself fall on it, belly first, in a starfish position. He almost knocked the plastic container with the fruit salad in it out of his open backpack. Keiji chuckled at his antics. Osamu lifted his head from where it was smashed on the soft fabric of the blanket and looked at him, containing his own laughter. Keiji flicked him on the forehead.

“You almost knocked yourself with the containers.” he chided him, gently. 

Osamu just shrugged childishly before pulling himself up on his knees. He took the backpack off his shoulders, zipped it closed, then sat correctly, legs crossed.

That was a side of Osamu that Keiji had learnt to discover as time passed. The carefree, slightly childlike side of him. Osamu always seemed like the calmer twin whenever he and Atsumu were in the same room. But, Keiji quickly understood that, yes Osamu was maybe calmer, more composed, but he definitely was a lot like his twin brother. He liked to pull pranks and petty fights sometimes - mostly when Atsumu was the one involved in it. He liked to joke around and tease people - he  _ really  _ liked to tease Keiji whenever he could, mostly in bed. He liked to let go of the professional facade he put on when working to just  _ let go _ and act silly. Like he was doing now, smiling like a kid in front of a Christmas tree. Keiji loved seeing him like that. And he sometimes wished he could be like him, as well. Just taking a step back. 

Keiji loved him.

So, he told him, when Osamu settled his head on his lap for a few seconds after offering to go buy the food for them. Keiji had leaned down and kissed Miya’s forehead. It earned them a few stares, but they both had learnt to not care anymore, because they’ll always get those, but it didn’t change anything. “I love you.”

Osamu smiled back and echoed his words, turning on his side so his head was hidden in the fabric of Keiji’s sweater and his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Oh, one thing that Keiji also discovered as time passed. Even though the other always denied it.

Osamu was clingy. Not overwhelmingly clingy. Just non verbal affection and communication.

And Keiji didn’t mind one bit. 

  
  


When all the food they ordered and prepared was gone, they had settled on the blanket, lying down in a perpendicular position. Osamu was lying vertically on the blanket, with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. Maybe he was sleeping. Keiji was lying horizontally, with his head resting in between Osamu’s abdomen and lap, in case the other wanted to sit down, and his legs bent in a forty five degrees angle. He was reading a book he had brought, lulled and soothed by the up and downs of Osamu’s abdomen. When he began a new chapter of  _ Pride And Prejudice _ , Osamu spoke.

“D’ya want to go to one of the museums?”

“Did you have one in mind?” Keiji asked, eyes still fixed on the words on his book page.

“Tokyo Metropolitan Art Museum,” Osamu immediately answered, and Keiji smiled at that. “Or the Nature and Science one.”

Osamu didn’t show it, but he really enjoyed everything related to art or history. Keiji had realized this whenever he talked about all the different types of architecture he saw and the places he visited in Italy. Keiji also noticed how he slightly slowed down at every chance he got to read the information boards whenever they were visiting some historical sites. It was endearing.

Keji checked his watch, it wasn’t that late in the afternoon. 

“It’s only two in the afternoon,” he said to Osamu, moving from his lying position to sit and look at him. “We might have time for both,” he said. Then, “Unless you want to take a nap, that is.” he added, teasing.

Osamu was up on his butt in a second. “Nope, I’m fine.” And just because, he squished Keiji’s cheeks between his fingers and kissed him on the lips. “C’mon, I wanta nerd to you about  _ The Great Wave off Kanagawa. _ ”

It’s all those little things that made Osamu being Osamu.

And Keiji loved them all.

They finished their day by visiting the National Museum of Nature and Science. Keiji had already visited it back in highschool, but Osamu had never. So, Keiji took in the stars that were shining in his boyfriend’s eyes whenever they entered a new room, and the concentrated face he made whenever he was reading the information boards. And the little smile he had when he added some facts he already knew to what he just read to Keiji.

After leaving Ueno Park, they had gone back to Osamu’s apartment, so Keiji could fetch his duffel bag. Though, now, a lot of his clothes stayed at Osamu’s, and a lot of Osamu’s clothes stayed at Keiji’s. It was mostly just to be sure they had enough clothes for the whole weekend. 

They embraced each other in the warmth of Osamu’s living room before saying goodbye.

“Thank you for today,” Keiji said, kissing Osamu’s cheek and walking to the door, the other following close behind. Osamu shook his head.

“No, thank you,” he retorted, smirking. “I really enjoyed it. It was good to see ya relaxed. You’ve been tense these past few months. So, I was glad today you could forget all about it.”

Akaashi smiled back, and they shared another kiss. Osamu stole a last one when Keiji was out in the building hallway and with his chuckle still in his ears, Keiji went home while Osamu closed his door with Keiji’s smile tattooed behind his eyelids.

  
  
  
  


Keiji noticed something was wrong with Osamu. His body was tensed and his face closed. When usually he was always relaxed and carefree whenever they were together.

And it’s the third time he didn’t manage to shape the onigiri right. When Keiji saw he was about to just throw the rice on the floor under his frustration, he carefully and softly ran a hand down his arm and grabbed his hand, squeezing. Osamu looked at him, probably ready to burst until his face softened when he saw it was only Keiji. He exhaled and passed his free hand on his face.

“‘m sorry,” he muttered, muffled by his palm running on his mouth at the same time.

“How about you come with me in the living room and you tell me what’s wrong, hm?” Keiji offered. He waited patiently for Osamu’s reply. If his boyfriend wanted to talk about it, they’ll talk about it. If he didn’t, Keiji won’t force him. 

Sure, he had already seen a moody Osamu before, it happened mostly when something was wrong with the restaurant - or one of the branches - or simply because he had a bad day. And that’s alright, because Keiji also had more than one bad day at work too. That was an unspoken rule between them. If they wanted to open up about it, they would. If they didn’t want to, they wouldn’t. Unless it started to create a tension between them. Although, most of the time, it was little things. Udai being late with his boards again, for Akaashi. Rude customers for Osamu. But now, Keiji had a feeling it was something else than a rude group of customers. Something more personal.

Osamu nodded. “Okay,” he said, softly, and let Keiji lead them to the couch. 

Keiji turned the TV off and Natsu jumped on Osamu’s lap, purring. As if sensing he wasn’t feeling well. Their hands were still intertwined, and Keiji sat close to him, their thighs and side touching. Akaashi shifted so he was turned to look at Osamu, their bodies still touching. He placed a hand at the back of Miya’s neck and played with the little hair here. Osamu exhaled under the administration, feeling his body lightly untensing thanks to the gesture and being close to his boyfriend. Keiji didn’t speak, waited for him to start when he was ready. Osamu leaned his head against Keiji’s, his temple resting near his lips. And Keiji dropped a kiss here.

“I fought with Atsumu,” Osamu started. “Like… bad.”

He knew he sounded like a kid, but he and his twin hadn’t fought this badly since… Maybe since high school. When Osamu said he was going to quit volleyball. Though he hadn’t given an exact explanation on why, back then.

Keiji sensed Osamu’s mood drop had something to do with his twin brother. Somehow, he always could tell when his boyfriend was feeling down because of some restaurant problems, and because of something related to his brother. Keiji had seen him staring at his phone with his thumb hovering over Atsumu’s number, then lock his phone and mope until he  _ finally _ gave in and clicked on the dial too many times to keep track. No matter how much they deny it, the twins  _ love _ and  _ need _ each other. Atsumu and Osamu were their own persons, but they were also Atsumu  _ and _ Osamu. Being together was also a part of who they were individually. And Osamu, just like Keiji with Koutarou, had to learn to not be part of a set anymore and be his own person.

“What happened?” Keiji asked, softly, not wanting to rush the man in his arms. Osamu was petting Natsu absentmindedly, probably lost in his thoughts.

“Well,” Osamu started, after several seconds of silence. “We were hangin’ out at the shop, ‘cause the team was leaving in the mornin’ for this local competition in Shibushi.” he explained. “... And they’re stayin’ there for two weeks to practice with the other local teams.” he added, like an afterthought. Keiji smiled. Not mocking, endearly. Osamu’s voice had dropped a few octaves when he added that last part. And Keiji perfectly knew why.

“Koutarou told me about that two weeks staying,” Akaashi supplied. “Tetsurou will probably come here some nights to eat dinner, or crash at Kenma’s.”

The other hummed. And Keiji waited. Osamu then squeezed his hand.

“I don’t really remember how it started,” the black haired started explaining again. “I just remember starting the part I teased him. I told him that if he didn’t have pro volleyball, he’d probably still be stuck at uni because he’s dumb.” he chuckled, but it was devoid of humor. “He didn’t retort right away like he usually do and that’s when I knew it wasn’t goin’ to end good.”

“Did he reply at all?”

“Yeah,” Osamu nodded. “That he always told me everythin’ related to his dream of playing pro but that I’ve never told him about mine. It being cookin’ and ownin’ a restaurant.” he paused. And Keiji waited, still playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Osamu gulped. “I replied to him that with the way he reacted when I told him I will quit volleyball after high school, that he was so solely focused on volleyball he wasn’t concerned with anything else, that I didn’t think it was necessary to tell him about it.” he caressed Natsu’s back. “Because I know he wouldn’ have listened, or that he would have told me that we could continue volleyball together instead. I told him he was a self-centered jerk.” 

When Osamu went silent again, Keiji spoke. “What did he reply to that?”

Osamu chuckled and straightened a bit on the couch, so he wasn’t leaning all his weight on Keiji anymore. “He looked at me dead in the eyes and said that he was concerned. That he would have listened. Because, yes, maybe he was pissed that I wasn’t continuing volleyball, maybe he was sad we wouldn’t play together because that’s how he saw it, how he imagined it since we started. But I didn’t see it the same way as him and he respected that. He just wished I had talked to him about it.” Osamu revealed. He had a sad smile on the corner of his lips. 

“You know,” he looked at Keiji, the sad quirk on his lips still there, and his eyes matched it. “I’ve always followed Atsumu. I always joke I pushed him out of the womb ‘cause I wanted the space for myself, but… I still followed him out in the end. Eleven minutes after him, mom told us one evening. I followed him whenever we played as kids. I followed him in pulling pranks and dumb jokes. I followed him playing volleyball in elementary and middle school, then in high school. And I thought I’ll always follow him, you know?” Keiji knew Osamu wasn’t waiting for a proper answer, but he nodded nonetheless. “But as we grew older I realized that what I wanted wasn’t really what he wanted. I loved volleyball, yes. But he liked -  _ loves _ it way more than me. His love for volleyball is the same I have for food.” he shrugged. “Our interests drifted but,” he bit his bottom lip. “He’s still my big brother.”

“And you need him just as much as he needs you,” he playfully knocked his knuckles against Osamu’s forehead. “But you’re both too stubborn to say it.” Osamu chuckled,  _ really _ chuckled this time. But his pained expression re-entered the fray quickly.

“When I understood he was genuine in his words, that he really wished I would have told him because he cared, he was already gone for a while.” then, he added. “But what he said before leaving was the only thing I could think of.”

“What did he say?”

“That  _ I _ was the self-centered idiot,” Osamu said. “And I don’t think he’s wrong.” Keiji was about to talk, but when he saw Osamu ready to continue, he held it back. “Atsumu… He had eleven minutes. Eleven minutes of being alone and just thinking about himself. But me… I never had any minutes without Atsumu. I’ve only known a world where he was in, and I gravitated around that. All my life. Atsumu knows what’s a world without me. I don’t. If we drift apart, he’ll know how to deal with that. He already did when coming out of the womb. I didn’t. He shaped me, in a way.” Osamu paused. “So, I thought… I thought being vague about the reason we won’t be together anymore like we used to was the best way. But I realize now, that maybe it wasn’t.” he sniffed and wiped the tip of his nose, reflexively. “So, yeah, maybe I’m the self-centered idiot, and I should have taken his view into consideration before assuming anything.”

Rather than agreeing or disagreeing with Osamu, Keiji took the other’s phone on the coffee table, and handed it to him. When Osamu looked at him questioningly, he smirked. 

“Why don’t you tell him that?”

Osamu rolled his eyes but took the phone anyway, unlocking it.

“He’ll think he’s been the only thing on my mind since yesterday evening.” he mumbled.

Which Keiji knew stood for:  _ we left on an argument yesterday, and now we’re apart, and I’m hurting about what happened and I know you are too. And you might be angry with me but I miss you.  _

And when he heard Osamu mumbling a “yeah, yeah, maybe I miss you too - oh no, guess what? I was lying - shut yer trap - no, I won’t tell you that” from the living room he had stayed to make his phone call while Akaashi went back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, Keiji knew. It was okay, now. 

  
  


When they all hanged out again two weeks later, and that the twins, even though they were casting barbs at each other and fighting over petty things, didn’t leave the other out of their sight, Keiji shared a knowing look with Koutarou. Bokuto gave a quick thumb up to him, too.

“Explain to me,” Osamu said, pointedly looking at Atsumu over the Monopoly board. “Why I should give ya  _ my _ own property in exchange of yer shitty one?”

“That’s an honest deal, dear brother.” Atsumu retorted with a smug grin.

“I don’t see what’s honest in this.”

“Trust yer big brother, it is.”

“Babe,” Hinata whispered. “It’s absolutely not.”

Atsumu looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, and made a quick gesture with his hand and a “pssh”. Osamu just looked at him unimpressed.

“In case ya forgot,” the younger said. “I’m the one who got the brain cells. I stayed longer inside. You only got volleyballs.”

As Atsumu was retorting again, Bokuto wrapped his free arm around Keiji’s shoulders. Him, Koutarou and Tetsurou were sitting on the two latter’s couch, and watching the whole scene. Bokuto had his other arm around his friancé’s shoulders. He pushed them both closer so their heads could rest against his. Koutarou watched the twins with a proud dad face.

“I wonder if they ever get tired,” he mused.

“You and Kuroo were the same back in high school.” Keiji shot back. Though it held no bite. “Do I need to talk about your silly competitions? Remember that dumb pick up lines one-”

“That’s low, Keiji. That’s very low.” Tetsurou groaned. 

“I won, didn’t I?” Bokuto asked after a few seconds.

“No, I did.” Kuroo answered.

“Really? I’m pretty sure it was me.”

Kuroo grinned. “Should we do it again?”

Keiji knew it was his cue to leave. 

  
  
  
  


Putting his glasses on his desk and rubbing his hands on his face, Keiji sighed. As summer came, the temperatures went up and the days became longer. And for Keiji, it meant more hours at the office because of the infinite amount of deadlines that were falling on him. He was getting _tired_. Keiji liked his job finished and _well_ _done_ , which was partially why he was staying late because everything seemed to not go the way he wanted. Whenever he’ll proofread, nothing seemed right. And the piles of paper were growing on his desk.

But, Keiji seemed to have a guardian angel. 

He heard knocking, and he turned his face in the direction of the noise. The frown in the crease of his brows eased when he took notice of the person standing in the doorway. Osamu was there, a soft smile resting on his face. His eyes were as soft as his smile and as smooth as his face. They held a bit of worry, but it was outdone by the blinding adoration Keiji could see in them.

“What are you doing here?” Keiji asked. It wasn’t a reproach, he was genuinely curious. And he was happy to see Osamu. But, it was the middle of the week, so his curiosity took the best of him. “How did you enter, by the way?”

Osamu straightened a bit and walked further into the office, coming closer to Keiji’s desk and kissing his forehead, as fast as lightning. 

“I came back earlier from Kita’s farm than I planned,” he explained. “And ya didn’t text to tell me that yer back home. And it’s a bit past ten.” he added when Keiji checked his wrist watch. “I wanted to call ya but since I was passing by anyway, I wanted to surprise ya.” he chuckled, gentle and cute. “Oh, and Hana’s mother let me enter when she was leaving a few minutes ago.”

Keiji looked at the man in front of him. He never ceased to surprise him. Osamu’s gaze left his to fall upon the piles of papers next to him. He winced. 

“Oh,” he said. “Doesn’t seem fun. Yer alright?”

Akaashi let his head fall against Miya’s stomach. Osamu’s hand immediately ran through his hair, scratching delicately at his skull and caressing. Keiji sighed. 

“I’m tired,” he expressed. “I feel like I’m never going to see the end of it.” he sighed, again.

Osamu hummed, and Keiji felt it against his stomach, the rise and fall of it every time his boyfriend breathed. He could fall asleep right there.

“What about we break our usual Friday nights sleepover and you come home with me?” Osamu proposed, softly. 

And for once - no, like for every time it concerned Osamu - Keiji didn’t think twice before agreeing. 

  
  


They went to Keiji’s. Though, the latter thought they were going to Osamu’s. But Miya only claimed that having Natsu has a plus could only be a benefit. And, when she greeted them at the door, Keiji could only comply. He lifted her from the floor after getting rid of his shoes and kissed her face. She had reached her adult size. She wasn’t really big, but she wasn’t the tiny kitten he first saw anymore. She’ll always be, in his eyes, though.

Osamu had prepared tea for them both while he was busy petting Natsu, and had brought the two mugs to the living room. He handed Keiji his mug and sat down next to him. Natsu meowed at him, so he scratched her chin. And, only starting now could Keiji really relax. The tension fell from his shoulders and he felt exhaustion taking over him.

“Yer feeling better?” 

He nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

“I know it’s hard and stressing,” Osamu talked again. “But don’t overwork yourself.”

Keiji couldn’t promise that. Because that’s how he was, making sure the final work was perfect. Making double, thrice the effort if he needed. 

But, he could try to lighten his workload a bit. Because that’s the effect Osamu - a genuine and worried but not forcing anything on him Osamu - had on Keiji. Koutarou had told him once that Miya was good for him, that he could ground him in ways Bokuto couldn’t. And it was true. Koutarou was Keiji’s star but Osamu was his beacon in a dark night.

“I can try to give some work away to other colleagues,” Keiji said, to answer Osamu’s worries. “Some of them owe me.”

Osamu chuckled at that, but nodded nonetheless. “Okay.”

Then, they were silent. Only lulled by Natsu’s purring and the smell of their tea - ginger for Osamu and green for Keiji. Until Miya spoke again.

“It’s our year anniversary soon,” he mused. 

“It is.” Keiji agreed. Looking at his boyfriend, he knew he had something in mind. “What do you have in mind?”

Osamu grinned. “Can you get some vacation leave?” he asked. “I can get Himari to take care of the shop for the meantime.”

Keiji knew that’s the only information he’ll get, so, he simply smiled and answered. “I think I can ask my boss about it.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Osamu**

_ Beach or mountain? [3:20pm] _

_ Both. [3:27pm] _

_ Damn, you played me [3:30pm] _

_ ;) [3:31pm] _

_ <3 [3:32pm] _

  
  
  
  


Keiji had obtained a week of vacation leave. He could have had more, but Osamu hald told him a week was enough. And so, here they were now, at five thirty in the morning at the Tokyo train station, booking tickets to Osaka. Their  _ Shinkansen Hikari _ will leave in thirty minutes. Akaashi got the two tumblers of coffee he had prepared this morning out of his own backpack, and handed one to a sleepy Osamu.

“Thanks, babe.” he muttered, opening the cap and taking his first sip. “We should get ‘here around nine. Let’s get to the hotel first to put our stuff and see what we do from here.” Keiji agreed.

They got on the train twenty five minutes later, taking on their booked places. Keiji was on the window side and Osamu on the aisle side. The latter had immediately put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, ready to fall back asleep despite the coffee he had before. Keiji had gotten a book out of his bag, and started where he had left off.

“What are ya reading?”

“ _ One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest. _ ” Keiji answered, threading his hand with Osamu’s when the other grabbed it.

“Hey, I think I know that one,” Osamu pondered. “It’s about the psychiatric hospital right?” when Keiji nodded, he hummed. “I think I saw the movie, or somethin’.”

“It’s really good.”

And so, like that, Osamu loosely read at the same time, his head resting against Keiji’s, until his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Their hands still intertwined. Keji had followed a few minutes later. Osamu knew that because his boyfriend’s head had fallen on his shoulder. That’s the sight he woke up to. He had gotten his phone out of his pants’ pocket as gently and quietly as he could, not to jolt Keiji awake, and had snapped a quick picture of them both. He considered posting it on his Instagram story, or as an individual post, until he decided to keep it for himself and his eyes only. He snapped a picture of his own face, tongue poking out - and with the caption  _ finally a week without seeing Tsumu’s ugly face - _ to feed his story, and pocketed his phone again.

Keiji had woken up a mere ten minutes before they reached the Shin-Osaka train station. He must have been exhausted and Osamu was glad he could have caught a bit of sleep.

“Are we there yet?” his boyfriend asked, rubbing his eyes. Osamu found him adorable.

“Still a few minutes,” Osamu supplied. “We’ll have to change to a local train to get to Osaka station. That should take only a few minutes. We can rest a bit at the hotel after that, if ya want.”

Keiji considered for a minute, then nodded. But, when he looked at Osamu, his eyes held mischief. “We can stay at the hotel, yeah.”

Osamu grinned, despite himself. “Oh, you wan’ to celebrate already?”

The only answer he got was Keiji’s hand gripping his upper thigh. Oh, well, not that Osamu was complaining, anyway.

Conclusion, they had stayed at the hotel most of the day. Osamu basking in Keiji’s praises and sounds of pleasure, and the overall feeling of being  _ with  _ and  _ in  _ Keiji - and then Keiji being in  _ him _ , making Osamu lose whatever pride and snarky facade he had left, making him squirm and beg but making him  _ love _ Keiji even more. And Keiji lolling in the love his boyfriend physically demonstrated, and the feeling of  _ him _ . Both in and out, and around him. Any remaining trace of sleepiness replaced with desire and passion, until, finally, he felt content and full. Both of them. 

  
  
  
  


The next day, Osamu had woken Keiji up with kisses along his face, then his neck, and then along his bare back, his warm and wide chest enveloping Keiji’s still muscular frame. Keiji lazed into the cute administrations, until he felt a familiar warmth traversing his body, and its physical allegory grazing his - also - bare thigh. He felt Osamu’s smirk against his shoulder.

“You started it,” Keiji muttered. “Do something about it.”

Osamu’s quiet laugh reached his ears and a mere second after, he had gone down Keiji’s back, his tongue doing wonder in and on Keiji’s still sensitive area, and drawing obscene - to whoever might hear them - sounds from his lips. 

Keiji loved making love with Osamu. Keiji loved sex with Osamu. But Keiji also loved lazy and slow morning sex after an already heated night with Osamu. The way Osamu’s chest would keep his back warm, considering the position they were in. The way Osamu’s hips moved slowly, both on purpose and because it’s the pace they were both yearning for, skin against skin, moving in sync. The way Osamu’s hand ran gently, like a feather on Keiji’s front and nipples, grazing his erection more than once. The way Keiji’s hand rested at the back of Osamu’s right thigh, holding, grasping, to be grounded, while his other hand was busy taking care of himself. The way Osamu would kiss and bite on his neck, his moans and praises in Keiji’s ears, driving him to the edge.

Keiji loved Osamu. Osamu loved Keiji.

  
  
  


They spent the day mostly going around town, eating and just taking in the new place they were in. Meandering in Osaka’s busy streets, eating food from the street food stands. They just walked around. If one of them wanted to go somewhere in particular, they would. If the other wanted to see something, they would go. Osamu had planned something for the next two days. He didn’t give much information to Keiji about it, though. Not that Keiji minded, he could wait. 

Eventually, their feet took them to  _ Nakanoshima Park _ , where they had taken some time to settle, surrounded by the scents and the colors of the different types of flowers. Osamu took pictures of Keiji when the other wasn’t looking. Keiji did the same when Osamu was busy admiring the flowers. Or when that little kid tripped just in front of him and he had caught her before her face hit the floor, both of them laughing. And Keiji thought. Osamu with a kid was a serene and heartwarming view. He already thought the same the first time he saw him with Hana, and all the other times they babysat her after that. When Osamu had straightened up from his crouching position after the parents of the little girl had thanked him and she had waved him goodbye, Keiji brought him close by the nape and kissed him. If Osamu was taken aback, he didn’t ask and kissed back, threading his fingers with Keiji’s as they made their way back to their hotel.

  
  
  
  


“I hope yer ready to  _ walk _ ,” Osamu told Keiji, the next morning as they were biting on their pancakes. They were taking their breakfast at a bakery. Osamu had planned something for the day, so they left the hotel early in the morning. But, before anything, a good breakfast. 

“Will you even tell me where we are going?” Keiji asked, curious and teasing. They were both dressed in shorts and t-shirts - though Osamu had a sleeveless one, and Keiji is absolutely staring - and comfortable shoes, in prospect of their apparently upcoming walk.

“I gave ya a hint two weeks ago,” Osamu teased back. He finished his pancake and wiped his mouth on his napkin. “And we’re in Osaka.” he winked, making Keiji chuckle.

He had his little idea. Osaka. Surrounded by mountains and the sea. You don’t walk at the beach. Osaka. Busy city surrounded by nature. Nature.

“Are you using the hiking trails as a workout excuse to try every food stand on the way?” 

Osamu laughed. 

  
  


They left the bakery to walk to the Hankyu Umeda Station, backpack on their shoulders. They both had water bottles, their wallets and a cap in it. The sun wasn’t flaming hot yet, but soon. They took the Hankyu Takarazuka Line up until Ishibashi Station and then transferred to the Hankyu Minoo Line and got out at Minoo Station. When they did and even though it only took thirty minutes, the sun was  _ burning _ . Osamu put his  _ Onigiri Miya _ cap on his head, and put his spare one onto Keiji’s. 

“A little marketing won’t hurt.” Osamu joked. As if  _ Onigiri Miya _ wasn’t already the best in Japan. 

They followed the signages leading to Minoo Park. So that was Osamu’s plan.

“Hike to taste food along the way,” Keiji mused, looking teasingly at his boyfriend. “Interesting.”

“Isn’t it?” he teased back. “Effort makes you hungry, what’s better than getting to eat while hiking and sunbathing in nature.”

“Getting to do all of this with you, probably.” Keiji countered, in the main purpose of seeing the light rosy blush appear on Osamu’s cheeks. Osamu could tease, but Keiji could too.

“Let’s get to the waterfall!” Osamu said, grabbing Keiji’s hand, cheeks tinted pink.

This time, it was Keiji’s turn to laugh.

They walked hand in hand, not caring that their palms were getting sweaty because of the heat. If it became unbearable, they would loosely intertwine their fingers until their palms were dry enough to hold hands again. The main path was surrounded by trees and ancient traditional buildings, like a painting. Green, orange and pink leaves framing the rocks and the wood slats of the buildings. It looked totally different from Osaka. As if they were brought back to a past era and the future was only a thirty minutes train ride away.

“Babe, let’s get  _ momiji tempura _ , the smell is driving me crazy.” Osamu almost whined next to him. It striked Keiji as well. The smell of deep-fried battered maple leaves. His mouth watered. When they took their first bite, they both moaned. It sounded nasty, especially the one coming from Keiji’s mouth, but it was just as good as Osamu pounding inside of him and hitting his sweet spot again and again until he would see stars. 

They purchased two sachets and continued their hike to the waterfall. Osamu received a text from Atsumu during the ascent, which caused him to stop. When he showed the picture to Keiji, he had a blank stare. Keiji only chuckled when he saw the location the Miya twin was at. Him, Hinata were at the Nishikinohama beach, here in Osaka. They weren’t alone, though, as Keiji noticed Hinata was actually piggyback riding a seemingly disgruntled Sakusa. Atsumu had the widest smile on his face. When Keiji looked curiously at Osamu, the other simply sighed and started walking again and explaining to him his brother’s latest household news. All along, and until they reached their aimed spot, Osamu’s hand never left Keiji’s, and Keiji’s never left Osamu’s. They stopped more than once on the way to taste local food and visit shops, but it was okay. They had all the time they needed.

When they got back at the hotel in the evening, their night tasted like sweat, heat and fried maple leaves. 

And as Osamu hovered over him, the moonlight glistening on his tanned and sweaty face and chest, he smelled and tasted like rice under the remaining sugary aromat of the maple leaves. And as his love hit Keiji like the first time, Keiji was grateful. 

When Osamu looked down at Keiji beneath him, the moonlight accentuating the definition of his face, making him look like a Greek statue of a god, and making his metallic blue eyes shine in the dark room, the glint in them also hit Osamu like the first time. And Osamu was grateful, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I hint something (read: a future fic) concerning some characters? Maybe ~
> 
> Thank you for reading ! \o/
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)   
> 


End file.
